Nova Academy
by Jotunheim Storm
Summary: After the attack on Xandar from Ronan the Accuser, Nova Corps realise they are hopelessly, and hilariously outnumbered. So what is better than starting a school were teenagers with incredible abilities can learn to defend their home. So young teenagers from across the galaxy will band together. Will your student be one of them? *SYOC closed*
1. Prologue

It's a new dawn, It's a new day, It's a new life, For me, And I'm feeling good

* * *

Prologue

I droning of my alarm informed me it was time to wake up, I pulled my hand out and slammed down the button to stop the ear wrecking sounds of that monotonous ringing. I looked at the red, flashing digital numbers. It was only six thirty am. I decided, this being such an important day and all, I better rise before ten o'clock. Even though I didn't' have to be at the academy until nine, I couldn't bare being late on the first day.

Or any day.

I pulled myself out from the comfort of my warm duvet. My dragged the weight of my body across the vinyl flooring. The squeaking of my feet filled my ears, well it was better than the ringing of my alarm.

I slung a towel across my shoulder and trudged into the en suite bathroom. The black and white tiles were cold against the soles of my feet. I shivered slightly, the temperature of my bedroom was so much warmer than that of this bathroom. I pulled down the blind, making sure no peeping Toms could get a look at my bod while I showered.

The first droplet of water hit my skin. Warm droplets formed steam, condensing against the cool glass of the shower cubicle. If I was in a science mood I could tell you the reasons water condenses, but alas I was not. Maybe another time. I pressed a button and a supply of pink shampoo was deposited on the top of my scalp. I began massaging the liquid into my hair making sure I didn't miss a single strand. I definitely did not want to be smelling on my first day of the Academy. Now, that, would be embarrassing. I then pressed another illuminated button, which shone with a green glow. On doing so, my body was lathered in globs of a pearly white soap. I rubbed the blobs into my skin, the beautiful floral aroma filling my nose. I smiled slightly to myself, loving immersing myself is such glorious scents. The pattering of water went from a pleasant warmth to that of a scolding heat. I curse the water, pushing the red button to stop the downpour of water.

I slid open the door to the chamber of showering, grabbing the towel I left on the radiator. I draped it around my body, covering all of my skin. I rubbed the towel around my skin, drying of the soaking patches. I plodded back to the safety of my bedroom. I opened the doors to my wardrobe, fingering at the soft fabrics of my clothing. I selected a lacy blue shirt, with pearly white buttons and a pair of lilac trousers. I pulled a pair of white socks over my feet and shoved my feet into my converses, the only thing I had to remind me of Earth… Or Terra if you prefer. I checked the silver locket still remained around my neck, inside of it held a picture of my sister Zoë and my dad. It was the last picture of them together before I chose Xandar over Earth. It was moments like this I regretted that choice.

I sat in front of my mirror, pulling the makeup bag out from the draw. I unzipped the glittery bag, pulling out the mascara. I lent my right, dominant, arm on the table. With a steady hand, I placed the mascara wand at the root of my eyelashes. Gently pulling the wand up to the end of my lashes, slightly jarring the wand back and forth to separate the lashes and prevent clumps. Repeating across my eyelashes, making sure to get every lash. My eyes were grey in colour, with gold flecks around the rim of my pupils. My mother said they were unique and beautiful, I just thought they were weird.

Then I got the lipstick out, burgundy wine in colour. I held the tube of lipstick to my lips and carefully applying it within the lines I drew with my lip liner. Starting from the centre of my lips and brush the lipstick outward, filling in all the gaps. Opening my lips and I closed them over the tissue to remove the excess lipstick. My mum said this helps set it in place as well, since when was she an expert in makeup anyway.

I put my golden hoops in the holes were my piercing were. I tied my black wavy locks into a tight bun at the back of my head. I took my bag and walked down the stairs. It was now almost half seven, who knew getting ready took so long?

I came to the small kitchen, illuminated with white pearly, cleanliness. My mother sat at the table, scanning the contents of an old book, I'm pretty sure it was Pride and Prejudge, by Jane Austen. Her favourite.

"Liberty, darling are you nervous?" she asked, looking up at me.

Her bright vibrant green eyes met mine, how on Terra did she maintain such a level of enthusiasm twenty four seven? My eyes were clouded by sleep and exhaustion.

"It's Libby, and I'm fine mum," I mumbled.

I opened the cabinet door, pulling out some nutria fibre cruddy cereal. I poured the gross stuff into a bowl, drowning it in milk. Since joining the Nova Academy I had to start some new health regime. I hated my health regime, honestly I just wanted to eat a bar of chocolate and lie on the sofa. I sat down next to my mum digging into my _delicious_ breakfast. At least it will keep me thin I guess?

"Do you miss Terra?" my mum questioned out of the blue.

My eyes met with hers. I wanted to burst into a fit of tears, sobbing into her shoulder. I wanted to tell her I wanted to go home and be a normal seventeen year old again. Worrying about makeup, boys and exams. Not saving the Galaxy from destruction. Why didn't my dad just marry a librarian? They are so much safer.

"Not really. I miss dad and Zoë though," I admitted.

She nodded understanding were I was coming from. She had spent twenty years away from her children and husband, I guess she got good at this ignoring you emotions thing. I could learn a lot from her.

"I bet you'll make loads of friends. Maybe a boy?" she giggled.

My cheeks burned a bright red, like a beetroot. I hated it when anyone brought up my dating life. My dating experience were few and far between. I wasn't exactly desirable being nerdy and a stickler for rules. Not eye candy for sure. I didn't have the curves to be eye candy.

I finished the last mouthful of the disgusting fibre cereal. I didn't exactly need fibre, I wasn't constipated. I hated this food but if I were to be ready for this training I would have to be in the top physical condition. I rose, it nearly dawning on eight am. I pecked my mum on the cheek, mumbling my goodbyes before walking out of the door.

My eyes were met by various different coloured people, yellow, pink and blue. It was crazy, like watching an episode of Doctor Who. I even believed Time lords were possible now. After finding out about Xandar and my mother being a legendary star policewoman, everything was possible.

Everything.

The people of Xandar were wearing brightly coloured fancy clothes with intricate detail of flowers and other such things. Their hair was jelled high above their hair into loads of crazy styles. It somewhat reminded me of the Capitol in Hunger Games, minus the Totalitarianism regime and the evil child slaughtering games.

My eyes caught the look of the beautiful three suns gleaming in the mid-morning day. The beams of my light blinded me but fascinated me all the same. If science nerds could be here right now, I can just imagine all of the asthma attacks and seizures. I could have one myself if I was inoculated.

Nova Academy was a large glass building that stood proudly in the centre of Xandar. The glass was the colours of the Nova Uniform, yellow, black and red. I breathed in deeply, before pushing open the door to the training ground.

"Name," the receptionist bellowed.

I expected more politeness or at least a little hello. But no we were shoved straight into the legal documenting of our existence. _Fun._

"Liberty Genevieve Williams," I stated.

The woman with bright purple eyes nodded, scribbling something down onto the notepad she clutched tightly to herself.

"Age," she asked.

"Seventeen," I replied.

Again she took to the notebook, writing down this factor onto my sheet. She pointed me in the direction of the right, telling me to hurry along. It appeared my peers had already arrived.

I stood next to me stood a boy shorter than I was. I stood at 5'9 feet so I guessed he was about 5'5 or maybe 5'6 at the most. He had dark tanned skin with no blemishes on his face. I was jealous of that, luckily today though the spots decided to go away. He had deep abyssal blue eyes that sparkled in the day light. Also ruffled black hair that was way too glossy for a guy. He was quite cute, I guess.

"Sam Alexander," he introduced himself.

"Liberty Williams," I grinned, shaking his hand.

Our mumbled of conversation was silenced by Nova Prime. She was an elderly woman, her blonde hair tied into one of those fancy hairdos. Three sections of her hair was pinned to the front and the rest clipped back.

"I am Irani Rael, Nova Prime. Welcome students, to the most prestigious school in the whole of the galaxy, Nova Academy. You will learn to excel at the academic side of life as well as the physical. While doing so you shall make the tightest bonds of all, war companions. At the end of your training you shall be a Nova Corp. Any Questions?" she explained.

And there was not one hand that was not raised.

* * *

**Hello Guys, I hope you enjoyed this sneak peek into the life of Liberty Williams, my newest Own Character. This story will be an SYOC much like WWTSH. This is a side story for my other ones. I hope you like it! If you review you have a better chance of getting your character in.**

**If you want to submit a character it must be through PM! Otherwise you will not be considered, sorry. I really don't want it being taken down. This is the form, please fill in all of it unless told otherwise. This is not first come first serve. Not younger than 15 or older than 25**

**I will accept 15 of my favourite ones, so make them as detailed as possible!**

**Name:**

**Nickname (optional):**

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Species: (not just all Terrans please!)**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Romance:**

**Reason for joining Nova:**

**Normal Clothes: **

**Any Other information:**

**Have fun making your characters and I'll see you all very soon!**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**


	2. Chapter One

So here's to new beginnings, And here's to breaking free

* * *

Chapter One

There was something awe inspiring about standing in the building were thousands before me learnt to fight and defend Xandar, and the rest of the galaxy. Also that these men and women fought alongside the greatest heroes of all; the Guardians of the Galaxy. Hopefully, one day I could be half the warrior Gamora is. If I achieve that, I'll consider this experience a win.

The boy that stood next to me, Sam, was rocking back and forth on his heels. He wore a burnt orange short sleeved shirt and light blue distressed jeans. On his feet were high tops, converse all-stars, red in colour. They were much like mine however mine were lemon yellow in colour. From his lips he whistled a familiar tune. I want you back, Jackson 5. I grinned at his song choice, old school. Not what I expected from someone that looked about ten hundred times cooler than me. Mentally I began singing along to the song in my head.

"I am honoured to present to you, your mentor for the process of this year, Denarian Dey," Nova Prime introduced our mentor.

Through the glass revolve door came a man standing taller than most in the room. His hair was a deep brown, in tight curls at the top of his head. His nose was rather large and somewhat resembled that of a strawberry. His eyes were an olive green and a smile a set upon his face. He wore the traditional royal blue jacket, his ranking on his shoulder. Over this jacket was the body armour, metallic blue with glowing yellow circles connected by lines to symbolise his ranking. From the fact there was three circles I assumed he was highly ranked. He was an Denarian after all.

"Hello students of Nova Academy, it is my greatest pleasure to be working with you this year. I'm honoured to be standing here in front of you today. I know you shall not only grow physically but mentally as well. From nervous beginners you shall become fully fledged warriors, ready to defend the honour of Xandar and its loyal people," he spoke with the same eloquence of Nova Prime but his accent still held that American twang that reminded me of holidays with my dad and Zoë.

I nodded to what he said taking in every word that seeped from his lips. However long winded and dull it may be. I heard the fake snoring coming from my left, I turned to see Sam. His eyes drooping and from his lips came a grumbling snore. I rolled my eyes disgusted by how disrespectful he was being, especially on the first day. Other mumbles of disapproval came from my peers, I was glad to see I was not the only one who held such viewpoints close to my heart. I work incredibly hard to be here, I was not going to let the experience be destroyed by some foolish adolescent looking for a laugh.

I did not come here to make friends.

A young man stood next to me, he was incredibly tall, probably about 6'3. He had a pale blue complexion, deep violet eyes. On his face he had the distinctive black war paint of the Kree, under his large purple eyes. His head was bald, no parts of his body were blemished by hair, spots or scars. His body was toned and muscular. Through his black shirt I could see the rippling of his muscles. His muscular frame commanded attention and it sure as hell got it. His wide lats only added to his perfect V shaped figure and slender torso. He looked like a body builder. A blue, Kree body builder.

He must have noticed me staring at him because he turned to look at me. His violet eyes were filled with a sadness, like a man who had lost everything. We've all lost someone along the way, that what gives us the strength to do the right thing.

"I am Falzon, but you fair maiden may call me Fal. Who may you be?" he addressed me with a formality I thought was long dead. He was Kree though.

"I'm Liberty, but you may call me Libby oh wise Kree warrior," I giggled.

He nodded solemnly, bowing slightly. As if I were royalty of some sort. Last time I checked I was just a regular teenage human pretending she had some place here in Xandar. Which I didn't. I stood out like a goth at a pep rally. He turned back to the attention of Denarian Dey, as did I.

"As some of you may not know, Nova Academy is a boarding school. While you are welcome to go home to your families each night it is suggested you do stay for the best experience possible. This is obviously your home if you come from broken homes or traumatic pasts. We will do the best to build you up and keep you from harm's way. I am your mentor, if you are worried or need help do not hesitate to ask me," he smiled earnestly.

I had decided I had taken a liking to Denarian Dey. While he was rather bumbling and didn't command as much respect as Nova Prime, he had a caring aura about him. I suspected he was a father, he just had the essence about him. If I did have a problem he would be the first person I would address the situation to.

"Later in the year, you are to be visited by past students and the Guardians of the Galaxy themselves," he told us.

A mumble of approval filled the room. A few whoops and cheers escalated into a full blown round of applause. We were suddenly silenced by Nova Prime. After being hushed into silence we carried on listening to our mentor. But while he was talking my thoughts drifted else were.

_Tall. Curly ginger locks and big green dreamy eyes. Awesome sense of style. That ravanger leather jacket really worked for him. Funny, a great leader, and hero. I of course was thinking of Star Lord. My favourite of all the Guardians by far. If I had to marry someone. Anyone to insure the fate of the galaxy rested intact I wouldn't even have to blink to choose. I would choose Star Lord. I mean c'mon I can't be the only one who thinks he's outrageously hot, can I?_

"Miss Williams, are you listening?" Denarian Dey questioned me.

Instantly I snapped back to reality. I saluted him to indicate I was listening and not day dreaming about the hottest guy in the galaxy, Star Lord. I heard the sniggers coming from Sam. I turned to look at him, giving him a sharp stare. I hissed at him until he silenced himself. That boy was a jerk.

Frankly, I much preferred Fal. He was quiet reserved but nice and not always laughing at me. If I had to pick a partner, I'd definitely pick him. Sam was conceited, obnoxious and annoying. He just wanted to grab people's attention. I came here to learn and further myself as a person. He came here to make friends and party, we obviously, clashed. I was a stick in the mud and he was the life of the party.

"If you care to follow me, I shall show you to your chambers," he instructed us.

* * *

We turned a corner, coming to what looked like the love child of a tube and a lift. I was ushered into the tube and the button was pushed. Before I even had a chance to protest I was accelerated into the sky. It felt as if gravity had given up on me and the only thing keeping me upright was the power and force of the wind that pushed me upwards. It was like flying. I tempted to lift my hands above my head and scream as if I was on a rollercoaster. Suddenly the force of airstream deceased and I was shoved out of the tube. I stumbled from the lift, falling flat on my face. Dragging my body from the floor, I dusted down my clothes with my hands.

"Stupid space aged technology," I cursed.

I heard a chuckle coming from behind me, I turned on my heel expecting to see Sam but it wasn't. A young girl stood in front of me, no taller than five foot at the most. Her skin was a light purple, her hair shoulder length white and flowing. She wore dark blue wrap dress with blue flats on her feet. She had two eyes in the normal sockets, a vivid blue by on her forehead was a third eye. She blinked, her third eye blinking as well. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came. _She had three eyes!_

"It is the third eye is it not?" she questioned.

I nodded sheepishly, still spellbound by the sight of a third eye set in the middle of her forehead. It was just immense. I'm pretty sure my mum told me about this race, Pomlar. They were the sister race of the humans. While we humans were more technologically advanced they had furthered themselves in medicines. From what I recalled, they were harmless.

"Newna Rinow," she introduced herself.

She placed her hand out, her fingers were long and dainty much like her. I shook her hand with a firmness, shortly after shaking her hand I worried I did so with too much force and authority.

"Liberty Williams," I smiled.

Once again we were greeted by the familiar sight of Denerian Dey. We took several turns, left, right and right again. We were met with the sight of a large blue door. It had golden circular door knobs and a key pad to the left of the door. He punched the number combination of 1914, the start of the war with the Kree. Also the start of the First World War. What a coincidence we both started wars at the same time. The large doors flung open automatically.

The walls were painted a pale, pastel blue. The floor was marble and shone from the lighting, hanging from the ceiling. The room seemed to be divided, bunk beds with pale blue duvets and bunk bed with pale pink duvets. Clearly the colouring showed were the different genders designated areas were. A main head pillow sat at the end of the bed. Around the edge was serval throw pillows, probably meant to bring some sort of comfort to the room. The top bunk had safety rails around the wooden frame. To stop us falling out of bed while we slept. The lower bed had a privacy curtain, which could be opened or closed for your preference.

At the back of the room there were two large doors, again with a pad to the left of them. This time it was not a key pad. I wondered what the purpose of these large doors were. Did Nova have some personal vendetta to put key pads were ever it be possible?

"If you look to the back of the room, these are the electronic closets. You may have heard of walk in wardrobes but these are a hundred times better," he explained.

He walked towards the wardrobe, the rest of us hot on his heels. He tapped various commands into the pad. From readying over his shoulder, I saw he typed in smart casual. My personal preference in clothing. A whirr and grumble came from the wardrobe. The door opened and produced from inside the wardrobe was a white shirt, dinner jacket, dark blue demin jeans and brown boat shoes to match. I smirked. It was fantastic, this was my new favourite thing.

"Ta da," he exclaimed.

Murmurs of approval and excitement flowed through the crowd of excitable teenagers. This was probably the coolest thing we'd ever seen. Apart from the three suns in the vibrant blue sky of Xandar at noon. Now that was spell bounding. One girl walked towards the front of the crowd, to try out the technology. This girl was tall with a slender figure, milky white skin and long black hair in a fish tail side plait. In the mists of her black hair were indigo and violet highlights. She typed something into the keypad and with the same whirr and grumble her desired clothes appeared from the wardrobe. It was an indigo dress with violet lining at the sleeves and long black boots. This girl simply wore rags, she must be from one of those broken homes Dey was speaking of earlier. She pulled the clothes from the hanger and grasped the boots in her hands. She walked out of the room, to change in the en suite bathroom, through the arch way in the wall.

"Hey, who wants to go watch that sexy Jotun get changed?" someone jeered.

I was instantly infuriated by whoever said such a thing. I turned around on my heel to look at whoever would say such a vulgar thing. A boy with an athletic build, a golden tan, and platinum blonde hair falling to his shoulders. I knew him almost instantly. He was the lead singer of the flop band Light Yearz. They were a boy band full of young, attractive men trying to make money off desperate lovesick preteens. They weren't my music preference really, I preferred seventies stuff and rock. ZaRoon, I think it was. It had been so long since their break up I could barely remember. What on Terra was a pop star doing in a military grade school for people who want to fight to protect the innocent. Not a school for players who want to rip off teenage girls. If that was a school, I'd get it closed down.

"Oi, back off you creep," I piped up.

He walked towards me, staring me down with his amber eyes. He flicked his hair out of his face and sneered at me. He placed his hand on his hip, laughing. I crossed my arms across my chest, getting ready to stand my ground.

"And you are exactly?" he spat.

"Someone you don't wanna mess with," I replied.

Another burst of laughter escaped his lips. He pushed me back, as if to challenge me or something. I growled under my breath, ready to attack him. But before I could Falzon, grabbed me around the waist to stop me from scratching his eyes out completely.

"That is enough of that, both of you. ZaRoon, you shall not address any of women like this or you will be suspended. Please leave Miss Wishmia alone. Liberty, please refrain from attacking other students," Denerian Dey yelled at us.

I nodded, ashamed of what I had done. Falzon undid his grasp around me. My eyes were downcast, not wanting anyone to see the shame in my eyes. ZaRoon simply chuckled in response, running his fingers through his golden locks.

"Is it just me or is it getting awkward in here?" a young girl commented.

This girl had orangey ginger curls framing her pale face. Deep hazel eyes, with large framed black glasses. Across her face were loads of freckles, mostly on her cheeks and her nose. This little girl wore demin shorts, and a plain white t shirt. Her shoes were scuffed black converses. It appeared as if she was from Terra. It gave me some comfort to know I wasn't the only human in the whole program. Later, I made a mental note to befriend her.

Miss Wishmia walked back into the room, I made an open gesture to stand in front of her, as if to protect her from the glare of ZaRoon. She seemed grateful for the gesture. Her name was Akira and we were both seventeen. I smiled, at least I had two friends in this thing. Akira and Falzon. I'm pretty sure I wasn't going to be a popular person in this school. Popularity was never one of my strong points.

"Now, for the sleeping arrangements. You've been put into pairs but there may be room for adjustment later on in the academic year," Dey explained.

"Xander Knight and Jamie Johnson," Dey called.

Xander was a young boy with pale white skin, vibrant blue eyes and blue hair that was spiked up into a quiff. Jamie was a boy with tanned skin, deep brown eyes and spikey black hair. His face gave him a cute quality that made him seem young than he was. On the back of his hand was a black water symbol. That must mean he is of Hebrarian descent. The two boys wondered off to the first bunk bed.

"Liberty Williams and Terra Arrows," Dey hollered.

Terra had a mass of brown curls, with blonde highlights running through it. Her eyes were sapphire blue in colour. She was a lot shorter than I was and she wore a sky blue shirt and demin trousers to her knees. We walked over to one of the bunk beds. She too had a symbol on the back of her hand, but hers was a flame.

"I call top bunk!" she cried with excitement, her accent resembled somewhat of an American country girl.

I couldn't care less but I allowed her to clamber up the ladder to sit on the top bunk. She swung her legs over the side of the bed swinging her long legs back and forth. I decided, I liked Terra.

"Falzon and Adriano De Luca," he announced.

Falzon nodded curtly, striding over to the bed, not waiting for the arrival of Adriano. Adriano was standing tall at six foot. His build was that of a swimmer, athletic but not overly muscular. His silver hair was styled into an undercut pompadour, slicked back out of his face. His eyes, hair and skin were all silver in colour. He was definitely striking.

"Akira and Newna," he declared.

Akira shuffled over to the bed and Newna was hot on heels. Neither of them made conversation or eye contact. I couldn't exactly a great friendship blooming between them.

"Sam Alexander and ZaRoon," he called.

Sam muttered something about being paired with the loser. I chuckled in response. He heard, turning to me he winked. I blushed a beetroot colour, hiding my face behind the frame of the bed. ZaRoon looked annoyed at the person he was paired with, it seemed as if those two hated each other almost automatically.

"Reagan Katschen and Ceceus Fendottir," he said.

Reagan skipped over the bed, climbing up the ladder, jumping onto the bed she already claimed to be hers. Ceceus simply chuckled in response to the childish claiming Reagan was practising. I guessed Reagan only just turned fifteen and Ceceus was about nineteen. Ceceus had light blue eyes which darkened around the rim. Her hair was black and flowing, it fell to the middle of her back, settling quiet comfortably there.

"In the sideboard you will find a cellular phone which you can use to contact friends and family with. Also in a case of an emergency you can contact the base for immediate response. I will leave you to settle in," he said, before briskly making an exit.

I opened the to the side board, finding the phone with my name on the back. It was almost a light as a piece of paper and on opening the lock screen you could select the colour of the case for your phone to be in. I chose a lilac colour, it was a simple pastel shade. It reminded me of violets in the English countryside. A simpler times when New York hadn't been invaded by Loki and his aliens. When Thor didn't come to save Greenwich from destruction. And when mention of a group of space crime fighting policemen were no existence. When my mother was simply in New Zealand on a long business trip. Well that was a big fat lie wasn't it dad? I swiped my finger across the various apps. There were games, cameras, photo editors, music players, access to the internet. The one that caught my eye was the communication app. I pressed on the icon of the smiley face and waited for it to load. Within seconds a list of friends and family appeared. My mum, dad and sister were the first loaded onto it. A friend request appeared on my screen, from Terra. I chuckled, accepting it quickly. I also sent friend requests to Falzon, Akira and Reagan. I was tempted to send one to Sam but decided against it. He would just annoy me.

I clicked on the icon of my sister. Her picture was of her next to the Eiffel Tower. A large mint choc chip ice cream in one hand and the peace sign on the other. Her black hair faded into a light orange, almost like strawberry blonde. She had three ear piercing on each ear. She wore a deep red mini skirt and a white vest top. She was curvy and a lot sexier than I could ever be. The worst thing of all, she's fifteen and she has a boyfriend. I've never even kissed a guy. I pressed the option of face time. It had been already a month since I last saw her. I had to come a month early to Xandar to complete the initiation ceremony. After three rings she picked up. Her green eyes filled with tears and she screamed down the phone.

"Hey little sis, how's Earth?" I joked.

A little squeal came from her deep red lips. What was it with her and wearing excess amounts of red lipstick. It must be that Taylor Swift influence on her. Taylor Swift was Zoë's idol. She wanted to be just like her when she grew up. She even bought a pair of sunglasses that Taylor once wore of Amazon, just so she could be closer to the, and I quote, greatest woman in the history of the world. She isn't exactly Rosa Parks, Emmeline Pankhurst, Florence Nightingale or Mary Seacole. Some of my idols. Along with Gamora, of course. Not that Zoë knew who Gamora was.

"It's not the same without you!" she moaned. "How's mummy? Does she miss me and daddy?" she questioned.

I nodded, grinning. I loved how she still called our parents mummy and daddy. She may have a boyfriend and be extremely grown up but deep down she was still a little girl who liked unicorns and sparkly stickers. Not that she would ever let her boyfriend Sean know.

"I can't believe we aren't gonna have Christmas together! The Trafalgar Square Christmas eve party won't be the same without you," she complained.

I completely forgot about Christmas. I loved Xandar, but it wasn't home. Christmas wouldn't be the same. Where else in the world would I watch home alone, eat figgy pudding till my stomach ached and sing carols until the neighbours told us to can in. I really, really wanted to go home. Maybe I wasn't so cut out for this life after all.

"Maybe I can come home for Christmas?" I reasoned.

Her eyes sparkled with glee, she nodded enthusiastically. I settled for that, I'm sure if I worked extra hard Dey would let me go home for Christmas. He didn't seem like an unreasonable man.

"Is dad home?" I inquired.

She shook her head, and my heart sank. I really wanted to see my dad. Truth be told I was a real daddy's girl. I think I might be suffering from homesickness. I wonder if I could be inoculated for that.

"He's working a late one again, he misses you. He's thrown himself back into work to compensate for losing you," she told me.

The bubble of guilt sitting in the pit of my stomach grew even larger. I felt bad for leaving in the first place but this news made me feel even worse.

"Oh, okay. Speak soon Zo," I mumbled.

"See ya Libby!" she grinned, before signing out.

I let a sigh out, I didn't even know I was holding in. I really did miss the comforts and normality of Earth.

The doors were pushed open and in ran a young boy. He was tall at 6'5 and toned almost as much as Falzon. His skin is tanned and along his cheekbones and down in a curving, sloping manner there are dark red glowing lines. His platinum blond hair was cropped short and slightly spiked on top. His big, wide childlike eyes were a watery silver. He wore a white tank top, showing off his rippling muscles and a pair of dark blue jeans. I pulled myself up of my bed to go greet him.

"Hey, are you a new student?" I asked.

He nodded, his eyes glistening with an excitement and joy that suited with the childlike grin he wore on his face.

"Yeah, Calbane Het-Heru but you misuses can call me Cal," he waggled his eyebrows.

He took my hand in his, placing a soft and gentle kiss on the back of my hand. I blushed red, again. I opened my mouth to say something but the words got caught in my mouth, I just took my hand back curtly.

"Libby," I finally said.

He smiled a warm smile, which seemed to melt me like butter on a slice of toast.

"Well Libby, it's been great to meet you," he stated.

A lose strand of hair fell into my face, and in one quick movement he swiped the hair out of my eye line, pushing it behind my ear. He walked off to claim another bunk bed and I stood in the middle of the room, completely aloof.

When I eventually decided to drag my feet from the floor, I flopped down on the bunk. I noticed I had got a notification. I opened the message from Reagan it said.

**"You like him."**

I scowled at the message from the little girl.

**"Shut it." **I replied

I rest my head on the pillow, my arm underneath it. I exhaled deeply. Okay, maybe this school wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Hey! For this story I'll be doing the author's note at the bottom, new thing for me :)**

**I hoped you liked this second chapter and the start to the training shall begin soon! I have got five girls and six guys! **

**What did you think of this chapter? Whose your favourite character, what will lie in store for these students, does Liberty fancy Cal, will I ever stop asking questions?!**

****Hopefully I shall return next weekend!****

**Boys: Falzon, Xander Knight, ZaRoon, Jamie Leo Johnson, Adriano Norrin De Luca, Calbane Het-Heru, Sam Alexander**

**Girls: Terra Roz Arrows, Newna Rinow, Akira Wishmia, Reagan Katschen, Ceceus Feline Fendottir, Liberty Williams**

**I have a poll on my profile, please cast your votes**

******~I've been Jotunheim Storm~******

********Thanks xoxo********


	3. Chapter Two

Wake up in the morning, With the sunlight in my eyes, No, my head don't feel so bright, What the hell happened last night?

* * *

Chapter Two

My eyes flickered open, my eyes still crammed with the yellow sleep of night time. My body aches and I fell groggy. I wipe the sleep from my eyes, egging myself on to get out of bed. With a heave I manage to pull my heavy body from the warm duvets. I let a groan escape my lips that are tightly pursed together. _Yet another day in paradise._

Not.

I stretched my arms above my head, yawning in the process. I heard the slight clicking of my arms as I stretched. My bones were creaking like an old women. Zoë's bones were like this too, maybe it was genetic? At lunch I made a mental note to read up on the genetics of clicky bones. At least I had a plan of what to do with my hour of rest.

I decided, after all the fuss over it yesterday, I better try out this electronic wardrobe. I know full well my sister would give her right arm to have one of these things. Probably her left arm as well. With prosthetics coming along so well on Earth she could simply have two metal arms.

But this was aside from the point. I trudged over to the large glass doors of the wardrobe. I glanced at the door for a second, peering through to see rails and rails of clothes. It was every shopaholic's biggest fantasy. For me, it was simply an advance in technology. A brilliant one nevertheless. Shopping wasn't really my favourite pastime. I would much rather curl up in a corner with a great book. I typed into the pad, _school uniform_, waiting for the whirr, grumble and magic to happen. The door flung open with such a force I had to step backwards to make sure I wasn't hit in the face. The school uniform I was presented with was a hundred times better than my one back home. It was a royal blue jacket, on the left shoulder was a blood red line, symbolising I was in training. A white blouse was to accompany my jacket. Much like the jacket the skirt was of a royal blue colour. It was pleated, and would fall to my knee. I was supplied with knee length white socks, with ruffles at the top of the socks. To wear on my feet were lace-up brogues, black in colour. _Neat._

My old uniform for my grammar school was disgusting. It was a yellow blazer, yellow below knee skirt and a yellow and brown tie to go with it. I looked like a freak, a nerdy freak who thought yellow and brown were a good combination. Which I tell you, are not.

I took the clothes off the hanger, making sure not to crumple the neatly folded and pressed clothes. A sweet floral aroma still clung to the clothes. I walked into the bath room and everything is pristine, white and radiated a cleanliness only a neat freak or person with OCD could achieve. Lights were built into the ceiling and shone on the white marble, reflecting my appearance in the floor. My hair was all over the place, ruffled and stuck up everywhere. I looked like a mess. Again. I scanned the room, looking for a shower or some sort of bath tub were I could bathe. The only thing that remotely resembled a shower was a tall podium, with three values that look lightly like the shower head back home. I pressed the button, to switch the thing on.

"Good morning Liberty Williams, how are you today?" a voice echoed through the room.

I turned around expecting to see one of my fellow students, but no one was to be seen. The voice was vaguely English but held more of the drone of a robot than the pitch and variation of a human or alien voice.

"Who said that?" I questioned warily.

A little chuckle came from the direction of the shower. I peaked out the window expecting someone like Sam to be mucking around.

"I did, I'm ALI. Artificial Lazeronic Intelligence, I'm talking from the shower," the voice introduced herself.

_Itself?_

"The shower is talking to me?" I questioned.

Another robotic ring of laughter came from the shower. Okay, this is officially the weirdest thing in the world. What was it with Xandar and super creepy technology?

"I'm your personal assistant, here to help you with getting used to Nova Academy. Do you wish to bathe? If so please select a flavour of soap. We have lemon, coconut and raspberry," she informed me

I slipped out of my pyjamas, provided by the academy, tossing them aside. Four walls shot up from the floor, closing around me and protecting my modesty. I thought for a second before clicking the red button assuming it was the raspberry button, considering one was white and the other yellow. I closed my eyes, to protect them from the burning of soap in my eyes. A vibrating sensation tickled my flesh and created a sort of numbness across each inch of my skin. I opened my eyes to see circles of red and pink were surrounding me, rubbing against my hair and my skin. Every fibre of my body was being attacked by the numbness, but surprisingly it was rather calming and soothing. The circles made a small buzzing sound and smelt faintly of raspberries. I turned around so my back could absorb whatever this was that seemed to cleanse me. The tingling consumed me in a lovely sensation of lack of feeling, warmth and raspberries. Lots and lots of raspberries.

"This is a sound wave shower, in Xandar scientists learnt to harness the power of sound waves, by fine tuning the frequency to a high enough resonance the waves are able to obliterate filth and grime from a person. Through doing this, precious water can be saved and easily transported to the less fortunate," ALI explained.

_Wow_, Earth... I mean Terra could learn a lot from this. Maybe if they could learn to utilise sound waves like this water would be much better preserved. I couldn't help but let out a little squeal of excitement, it was true science was my favourite subject. I was going to study Chemical Engineering back on Terra. This, took it to another level though.

My school uniform was hanging off the hook on the cubicle of the sound wave shower. I slipped the white cotton shirt over myself, buttoning up the white buttons that shimmered from the lighting in the ceiling. I shimmied the royal blue skirt up my legs, readjusting the waistband so it would fit around my waist, this skirt was clearly made for someone who possessed more curves than I do. The white socks which came to my knees were mostly lycra but with a mixture of something else, not a fabric I had come into contact with when I was back home. The fabric was soft and gave my legs a nice warmth. I laced up my black brogue shoes which, much like everything else in this school, shimmered in the lighting. I shrugged the royal blue jacket over my shoulders and yawned again. Maybe waking up at six thirty every day was not the wisest choice of all.

On the white wall behind the shower was a mirror that was illuminated by light bulbs. My reflection looked back at me, my face unsmiling and dark circles under my eyes. Because someone decided it would be a great idea to play their music all through the night, naming no names Terra. The only thing that made me feel slightly better was, it wasn't One Direction now that was something I was glad to leave behind on Earth. I ran my fingers through my black hair, trying to undo the knots. A draw underneath the mirror swung open, presenting me with a hairbrush.

"Thanks ALI," I said.

"You are most welcome," she replied.

The bristles of the brush fought the knots that still tried to claim my hair. I grinded my teeth together on reaching a large tangle. I cursed my unpredictable hair as the last twist finally gave into the wroth of my brush. I debated the fact of putting makeup but decided against it, it was school who was there to impress? I ignored the fact Cal was still at the back of my mind. I grabbed the black hair toggle from the draw, tightening my hair back into a ponytail, to be honest I couldn't be bothered with anything else any way. I attempted a grin, which was reflected back to me, just as feeble as I felt.

I tip toed back into the bedroom, I was surprised to see most people were still fast asleep. How they even managed to fall asleep was beyond me, I can't be the only one that was annoyed by Terra can I? I knelt before the ebony bed side table, opening the larger draw to find my books. There were three textbooks, History of Xandar, Higher Learning and Fighting Techniques. Higher learning was the largest of all text books, it included maths, science, English. Well I presumed it was English, because I couldn't read any other language, a little German but that wasn't going to help now. I laid the textbooks in my arms, walking towards the door entering the password and leaving without a word. I didn't want to be known as that girl who woke everyone up.

I came to the tube lift and sighed. I looked for some stairs but there seemed to be none what so ever. _What would happen if there was an emergency? You can't take a lift in an emergency._ I might have to raise that at a later date, for the safety of others of course. I stepped in the lift, clutching the books to my chest and pressing the glowing button with the letter H shining. I assumed this was for the hall. To my surprise I began to accelerate higher than the dorms. The pushing of air yet again made me feel like I was flying, _I wonder if Thor feels this good when he flies._ The edge of my lips up turn into a smile and I let a little woo hoo escape from them. The sudden jolt informed me I had reached my destination. The door flung open and I stumbled forward, this time I didn't fall. _Personal win_.

* * *

My brand new shoes squeaked on the polished floor making me cringe. I came to a large door, with a Nova Corp guarding it. She was taller than I was, a bulking build with shoulders that resembled that of a rugby player. Her hair was short, cropped and of a mustard yellow colour. Her eyes were of a pale orange colour and her expression was stern. I approached her, smiling earnestly and she just grunted in response. She punched in the code into the key pad, nodding me in. I refused to smile in response, she was just plain rude.

The hall was a large, rather empty room. The only thing that really took up any space was the tables, which matched with the colour scheme of the school. Dark black, vibrant yellow and blood red. Not my personal preference but who was I to talk? To the left of the room was a kitchen bar, I made my way over there with much haste. My stomach was grumbling like crazy and the smell of food on the air enticed me.

I made my way over to the table, glancing over all the foods. There was a Bilgesnipe fry up, eel smoothie and nutria fibre cereal. In the blink of an eye I picked the cereal, I hated eel and I had no idea what a flipping Bilgesnipe even was. I took the bowl, pouring a ton of milk upon it. I really hope it was cow milk and not some other kind of milk. I was offered a cup of eel juice but I declined, if you think I'm gonna drink eel juice you have another think coming. What nutritional value did eel juice have anyway?

On one of the tables at the back of the room sat Akira, hunched over what seemed to be the Bilgesnipe fry up, as she was Jotun she probably knew what it was. They did have more outlandish creatures and environments than that of Xandar. I thanked the heavens the school was in Xandar not Jotunheim. There was no way I was going there, I hate winter anyway.

I walked over to Akira, taking a seat on the black bench she sat at. I shot her a brief smile before, digging my spoon into the depths of the bowl filled with the tasteless substance I called breakfast. She looked up at me, wrinkling her nose before returning to the large plate of scaly, pink meat. Her long black hair fell in front of her face, almost hiding her face from me. She looked down at the food, picking and scraping several parts of the food around the plate not making any attempt to eat any of the food she has in front of her. Her eyes her hooded by long curling blue eyelashes and her intense dark eyebrows were knitted together. She seemed to be lost in thought, not focusing on anything or anyone else around her.

"Thank you," she mumbled, her accent held the same English quality as mine but was much more clipped, refined. Like royalty.

She looked up at me, her large purple eyes smiled at me. Her purple eyes had gold flecks around the edge and they were stunning. She was stunning.

"What for?" I asked, bewildered by what she meant.

A small smile tugged at her full lips, lips that were just as pale as the rest of her skin. She definitely looked like she'd never been sunbathing. Jotunheim was not known as a sunny summer holiday destination. Just a place where you will get frostbite and probably hyperthermia, and possibly be killed by Loki.

"For standing up for me," she replied.

I grinned, like I would let that slip. ZaRoon was a moron who needed to be taught a lesson in manners, and probably needed to be taken down a few pegs.

"No probs, ZaRoon is a jerk," I mused.

A small chuckle escaped from her lips and her eyes glistened when she laughed. She pushed the plate away from her, I watched her as she gagged slightly. _Even that tough Jotun stomach couldn't handle the scaly Bilgesnipe._

A pounding alarm rung through the hall, a red light shining down on us, alerting us it was time for class. I sighed, rolling my eyes, it was seven thirty did we really have to be up so early? I pulled myself out from the bench, grabbing my books wrapping my arms around them protectively. The doors flung open, and I walked out of the room, with Akira hot on my heels. The rude Nova Corp with the orange eyes nodded us to the left, down a long corridor. The tiles of the floor where the blood red one of the Nova Corp's symbol colours. The walls were covered with many of the prizes of nobility the Nova Corps have been awarded over the years. One award which stood out to me was the large gold version of the Nova Corp star, engraved underneath the star it said;

_To those who gave their lives in the service of the Nova Fleet. For your bravery, nobility and sacrifice so we may live in peace and harmony. We pray for your safety and your families, may you rest in peace knowing you saved us all._

I felt a lump in my throat grow and I bit down on my lips trying to contain the tears. I mentally thanked those who died, to ensure the safety of us all. Whatever you thought about war you could not deny their bravery. They were heroes. My mother told me of one of the men who died; Denarian Saal. He was one of my mother's best friends, they had met at the Nova Academy when they were fifteen and had been friends ever since. She was devastated at his passing, she told me of his bravery but she never thought he would give his live in service of Xandar. But he did.

* * *

The classroom I walked into was a large room, with single wooden desks, birch in colour and plastic blue chairs to sit at. At the front of the room was a flat screen computer, the desktop picture was of the Andromeda Galaxy, the screen full of stars, planets and sheer beauty. I could spend hours just looking at the screen. The walls of the room were windows, the windows to the right of the room left a beautiful view of Xandar in early morning. The sky was a vibrant blue, the horizon dusted by the fluffy abundance of white clouds. The three suns of Xandar shone brightly like a beacon of hope, guiding us confused kids through the hard times. The dazzling spheres almost made my heart skip a beat, not a reference to an Olly Murs song.

A young man with pale skin that somewhat resembled porcelain stood at the front of the class. He had deep brown eyes that reminded me a hot chocolate, _damn it, now I want a cup of that lovely stuff_, he had thick black hair, swept to the right of his face, almost covering his eye. He wore a pair of fifties style horned glasses, black in colour. This young man looked almost my age, twenty at the most. He was tall, wiry and gangly he looked like he only just hit puberty I was being honest. He wore a navy blue suit, a white shirt, gold tie and black Chelsea boots. He was cute, in a nerdy sort of way. He looked human. I mean Terran.

"Hello class, I will be to teacher for the process of this year. I'm Mr Nygma," he introduced himself. His voice was kind and sweet and his smiled earnestly. I had a feeling we would hit of well, I knew a fellow nerd when I saw one.

Fellow students pushed into the room, late. We all managed to squish into the room, waiting for Mr Nygma to give us a seating plan and start teaching us whatever Nova Corps needed to learn about.

"Urm, you are late. You do know that? If this happens again it will be a permeant blemish on your permanent record," Mr Nygma told some of the students.

Mumbles and grumbles of annoyance went through the crowd of students like a river. I just beamed, knowing I was not in troble whatsoever. I laughed to myself that ZaRoon was in trouble, _the beauty of karma_ I mused.

"Okay can we have Liberty Williams here and next to her Adriano De Luca, ooh exotic name," Mr Nyma smiled, intrigued. He looked like the kind of guy who was intrigued by pretty much everything.

I took my seat at the front of the class, my personal favourite place to sit. Next to me sat a young boy, Adriano. He was one of the most fantastic people I'd ever seen. He was tall, and I mean tall. Six feet at least. This boy wore the school uniform and somehow made it look good, really good. He wore the royal blue jacket open, he wore the white shirt allowing people to see his muscles which resembled that of a swimmer. His skin was silver, as were his eyes which shimmered in the sunlight. His hair was wavy styled in an undercut pompadour manner. He shot me a brief smile before turning back to Mr Nygma. His looks rivalled that of Cal's.

"Jamie Johnson and Xander Knight," Mr Ngyma called out.

Jamie sat down, slumping back in his chair, opening the textbook without making eye contact with anyone else. While Jamie skim read the textbook Xander took a seat. Xander had baby blue spikey hair and vibrant blue eyes that were filled with questions. His skin was pale, it looked like he'd never been out in the sun, ever. Both Jamie and Xander had spikey hair, it must be a trend. A trend I did not know about, like usual.

While Mr Ngyma carried on seating the rest of the students, I absently minded tapped on the table, humming the tune to Last Night by The Vamps, my favourite band of all time, ever. Not only were they talented musicians, they were hot. Really hot.

"Okay class, today we will be learning about Xandar and the history of this great planet we all call home," he began.

He swiped across the screen, showing us various sites of the planet. Many of the pictures were that of the Nova Headquarters. The headquarters was a proud building that stood tall and term with the notable star on the front of the building. One of the pictures that really caught my eye was of Xandar after the attack from Ronan. The planet was crumbling and destroyed, once beautiful land marks had been reduce to that of shambles.

"Xandar acts as the capital of the Nova Empire and the headquarters of the Nova Corps. Xandar is a home to flourishing, varied, scientifically advanced, and socially liberal population. Its government is a martial law ruled over by Nova Prime," Mr Ngyma informed us.

I scribbled down notes in the exercise book we were provided with. I wanted to make sure I missed nothing I was about to learn. If I knew anything about education, pop quizzes could happen at any time.

"Xandar is predominately covered by oceans. Additionally, Xandar's solar system contains three stars two that are yellow and one which is red. What you may or my not know is that these stars served as the inspiration for the Nova Corps' symbol," he carried on explaining.

I noted down these facts he was spilling out, like a waterfall. He had a permeant smile on his face. This guy sure as heck loved his job.

"Now can anyone tell me about the war between Xandar and Hala?" he questioned.

My hand shot up like a light, I was excited to be able to answer a question and prove to my other students while they would be more physically adept I was academically inspired. Mr Nygma;s eyes sparkled with joy when he saw my enthusiasm to answer his question. He nodded to me, allowing me to answer.

"There was more than a thousand years of war between Xandar and Hala starting in 1914, the same time of the war on Terra, known as the First World War. After years of conflict Nova Prime was able to make a peace treaty with Hala and the Kree and the war stopped in 2014," I answered.

Mr Ngyma grinned at me, his eyes shimmering with that glee I admired. In the background I heard ZaRoon groaning the word nerd. I turned around giving him a sharp stare, Sam sat next to him and elbowed him in the ribs. Okay maybe Sam wasn't that bad after all.

"Excellent! Please can you turn to chapter one of your textbook, please make notes of anything of interest in your exercise books," he instructed.

I opened my textbook, reading up on the history of Xandar, Hala, Nova Corps and the Academy. I copied down stuff on the spaceport, which apparently was a place of interest. After copying down all the information in my own words, I decided to copy the drawing of one of the Nova Corps. I pulled open the desk, colouring in the sketch as well. Before long the bell went off, I was staring to hate that awful drone.

"Thank you class, you are next needed in the training centre which is to your right, for homework please read on to chapter two," Mr Ngyma said before dismissing us.

* * *

I walked out of the classroom, going to the lockers that were outside the training centre. The lockers had out surnames written on them. Our birthdays were the lock codes, mine was the seventh of February. I typed it into the locker and shoved my books in the locker. I pulled out the training uniform we were supplied with. I hung the green strap of the bag over my shoulder and made my way to the centre.

I walked into the changing rooms, stripping the uniform off and taking the training clothes out. The shirt was a yellow vest top and a matching pair of yellow shorts, with a black line around the trim. I pulled the shirt over my head and the shorts up my legs. We were also provided with a pair of white trainers, I tied the laces up on my shoes before leaving the changing rooms.

We were meet by a muscular looking woman. She had dark brown skin, deep purple eyes and long burgundy coloured hair tied back into a tight ponytail. She wore a white shirt and a matching white tennis skirt. She smiled kindly at us, standing to attention. She reminded me of a military commander. The hall was a large space, with vinyl flooring and white walls. At the back of the rooms were punch bags, treadmills and weights. It was like Physical Education all over again. My worst subject.

"Welcome to your first day of training, I am sure you have all be bored to death by Mr Ngyma but luckily I'm here to ease the pain of his lacklustre lectures," she joked.

Laughter erupted from my fellow class mates and I did not join in with this outburst. I really liked Mr Ngyma, he might be nerdy and slightly awkward but he was fascinating to listen to. Personally one of the best lecturers I'd ever had.

"I am Miss Sharpe, but you may all call me Tyra. Today we are going to be experimenting with powers and abilities. Please make a line, so you can introduce yourself to me and make your powers known to others," she bellowed.

We all shuffled and pushed our ways into a line. I managed to find myself at the back of the horizontal lien we all stood in.

Falzon boldly stood at the front of the line, his hand behind his back. He looked out of place in this room. He was so amazingly well built I found it unbelievable that someone like him would actually need any physical training what so ever. And he made the yellow training gear look cool.

"I am Falzon, of Hala. As I am of Kree descent I have enhanced strength," he told us all.

_No shit Sherlock._ Tyra nodded to the weights at the back of the room as if to challenge him to a weight lifting competition. He nodded silently, walking to the back of the room. He hauled the heaviest weight up with little effort, lifting it above his head his expression showing no strain what so ever. He put it back and a round of applause showed our sheer amazement at his strength.

The next person in the line was Xander. He stood sheepishly in the line, his eye line downcast and not meeting Tyra's.

"Xander Knight… Does hacking count as a power?" he asked nervously.

Tyra smirked and turned her attentions to the next student which happened to be Terra. I liked the fact she was named after my home planet. She told me it was because Hebrarians admired Terra so dearly.

"Terra Roz Arrows, fire generation," she said.

She opened her fists and as she did flames sprung from her hands. The flames were enchanting, red, orange and yellow all combined in one dancing array of light. The flames flickered, flared, leapt, spat, shower of sparks like a fountain. As she moved her hand around the flames followed, spiralling through the air which beauty and danger. Beautiful, enchanting danger. As she closed her fists, the fire came back to her and she absorbed it without any problems.

Newna was the next person to display their powers. I was really excited to see this. Maybe her third eye could do something awesome. I hope so.

"Newna Rinow, psionic blasts," she stated.

She placed her hand on her forehead near her third eye, focusing seriously on the wall behind Tyra. What I knew about psionic blast was few and far between but I knew it could induce memory loss and brain damage. From her eye shot a white blast of light, hitting the back wall, singeing the wallpaper.

Akira was the next one to show what they were capable of doing. Her black hair with purple highlights was tied into a fishtail plait sitting on her shoulder.

"Akira Wishmia, ice generation and telepathy," she mumbled almost inaudibly.

She looked to Tyra, staring into her eyes without blinking. Tyra seemed to be slightly taken aback.

"You are wondering whether or not I can really read your mind," she said.

She flicked her fingers outwards and as she did icicles were flung to the back of the room, one only just missing Tyra's head. The shimmering icicles stuck firmly into the wall. I looked to Akira and she was blue. All of her skin had become a blue, the traditional colour of the Jotuns. Her eyes were now red and the normal indents of Jotuns blemished her face. Slowly the blue that consumed her disappeared and her skin becomes once again the milky white colour.

Reagan let out a little squeal when seeing Akira's true form. She looked really excited seeing so many extremely power individuals in one room.

"Reagan Katschen, Uh...none...was I supposed to have one?" she asked.

Tyra simply rolled her eyes before moving onto ZaRoon. I mentally threw up just at the sight of him.

"ZaRoon, energy blast, shields and flight," he said smugly.

He flung his hands out and several pink blasts of light are shot towards the back of the room. The also put several blemishes on the once white wall. With his arms he makes a circle motion and around him a pink shield of light appears. When the shield disappears his claps his hands together and within a moment he is above the ground, floating gently in the air. He does a little twirl, being the stuck up prat he is. Slowly he lowers himself to the floor, grinning like a moron.

Jamie, the other Hebrarian stood next to ZaRoon. He rolled his eyes when seeing his abilities.

"Jamie Leo Johnson, water generation," he told us.

He rubbed his hands together and as he water came from them forming what looked like a waterfall. Once he was satisfied with the amount of water he produced he began wrapping his hands around the blue water, when he removed his hands a small dolphin made of water appeared. He clicked his fingers and the little water dolphin danced around Tyra making the cute dolphin sounds. He put his hand flat out and the water was absorbed into his skin.

"Adriano Norrin De Luca, enhanced stamina but that's not something I can really show you," he smirked.

"Don't worry kid, we can just sign you up for the cross country club," Tyra assured him.

He cursed under his breath. He spoke to soon clearly. Ceceus stood next to Adriano. Her long hair was tied into a bun and she wore a smile on her face.

"Ceceus Feline Fendottir, magic," she told us.

She clicks her finger on both hands and as she does what looks like blue glitter fireworks explode from her hands. The glitter falls through the sky, swirling and dancing with the wind she created. I looked at her and from her head sprouted a pair of black cat ears, on the top of her head. Also he once light blue eyes had become dark blue and resembled that of cat eyes. The glitter fell into my hair and settled there.

"Calbane Het-Heru, master assassin," he said.

I gulped slightly, that awkward moment when you realise you have a crush on a master assassin. He must have heard me gulp nervously because he turned to me and mouthed "you don't have to fear me Libby."

Sam stood next to me, glaring hatefully at the yellow training outfit he had to wear. I had to admit, yellow is not his colour.

"Sam Alexander, awesomeness is my power," he grinned.

I heard the universal groan run through the crowd. Last time I checked awesomeness was not a super power. Or as ability. Or anything of note.

Tyra turned to me, staring at me intently. I felt like running out of the room, all the way back to the bedroom and hiding underneath my bed cover.

"Liberty Genevieve Williams, electricity manipulation," I said.

I heard a scoff coming from ZaRoon, he was laughing at me. He thought I wasn't able to have a power. I was sick to death of him and what he thought was _witty banter._

"Ha, like you have anything special about you," he smirked.

"Libby's great. She's better than you'll ever be turd blossom," Cal snapped.

ZaRoon rolled his eyes, placing his hand on his hip. He carried on laughing at me. On the inside I felt the bubbling anger growing more and more like an eruption. I could feel the electric spark running through my veins as my annoyance grew.

I threw my hands up into the air and as I did the electricity escaped from my hands, the sparks and jolts hitting the ceiling making a sizzling sound. The jolts through my veins increased even more and I saw that the shocks of electricity were going to explode the lighting. I knew if I were to take my hands down I would electrocute someone and end up killing them in no time. Tyra also saw the outcome before it happened.

"Get down!" she screamed.

Reagan looked terrified but before she could be hit by the bolts of lightning Akira threw herself on top of her small body to protect her from my power. The glass from the lights shattered almost simultaneously, hitting the floor and scratching my skin. I let out a little yelp of pain as the shards scrapped across my face. I managed to pull my hands to myself, stopping the electricity.

Cal was the first to stand up, a tear trickled down my face. I hated the destruction and pain I just caused. I wish I could control myself and I wish I wasn't like this. Cal wrapped his strong arms around me and allowed me to bury my face into his broad shoulders and cry slightly. He ran his finger through my hair, whispering soothing words into my ears.

"I was going to allow you to test the equipment but you can't now," Tyra said.

_Oops._

* * *

**Hello I have returned!**

** I wanted to update sooner, much sooner, but I am caught in the mists of exam season. It's literally ruining my life!**

** Thank you to all the amazing people who have followed and favourited! I will now reply to all the lovely review I have received.**

** Dear: animalkid99 I'm glad you love this concept! Sarahfelixclaremordred, I'm glad this is excellent, I strive for nothing less J Another Apocalypse, I'm glad you love Liberty she is my bae. The Jesteress, yes, yes you can. Thanks for the review. MrAwesomeMattyDA, I'm pleased this is awesome! MysteryAgain, I'm glad I have introduced you to an OC of GotG and I'm happy it's well written. Nova'sGirl, Thanks for the OC, she is awesome! Rachael torie b, thank you sooooo much for that really long review. I'm glad you feel so strongly about my story. motordog, I love fun! Sapphire Roz, I love Sam too! Almost as much as I love Star Lord! You never let me down ;) Nova'sGirl, how did I know you loved Reagan? I might do Sam/Reagan we'll have to see… motordog, I probably will put Libby and ZaRoon in one of those awkward situations, I'll try my best to keep this good! MrAwesomeMattyDA, Sorry I kept you waiting so long! Rachael torie b, wow… That was the longest, best review I have ever got! You have such a great understanding of the characters, even better than I! TakenPenNames, don't worry I love reviews whatever! Guest, I hope I don't overwhelm you this time around. Libby is a funny little girl. Sapphire Roz, Terra is like a gurl on a load of Lucozade! Another Apocalypse, I love all the characters too, they are so original! Akira comes out of her shell in this chapter! Nefertam, well I love being unique! MysteryAgain, Well culture shock is sooooo fun to write about. I just felt like doing a silly poll J Sarahfelixclaremordred, Falzon and Liberty are in the squad! SQUAD!**

** What you may or may not know is Sam Alexander is a canon character from the comics and you can also see him in Ultimate Spiderman! He is a Nova Corp. I wanted to write about his progression from annoying teen to annoying teen nova corp. **

** I based Mr Ngyma off Ed Ngyma from Gotham, my FAVOURITE SHOW EVER! I may slightly have a crush on him, I don't care he's a sociopath! You should look him up to get a better understanding of him. In this story he'll be everyone's favourite nerdy teacher and Liberty bro! Well not really but you know what I mean. What do you guys think about Tyra/Mr Ngyma? I think they'd make a cute couple. **

** So if you are wonderful enough to be reading this please follow, fave and review! It would mean the galaxy to me. (No pun intended)**

** ~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

** Thanks xoxo**


	4. Chapter Three

All the hurt, all the lies, All the tears that they cry, When the moment is just right, You see fire in their eyes

* * *

Chapter Three

I sat one of the plump brown leather arm chairs in Mr Ngyma's office. His office was a small, slightly cramped room which was brightly light by the artificial lights and the rays of the sun breaking through the cheap linen he had for curtains. The creeping rays of noon almost blinded me with the light they provided. Mr Ngyma was opening and closing various filing cabinets he had at the back of his room rather furiously. He seemed to be mumbling to himself in annoyance. The desk that sat in front of me was ebony in coloured stained by tea and several scratches. On the desk there was a towering pile of sheets that seemed to tilt to the side, almost toppling over completely. Several cup stains were all over the desk, it seemed he utterly ignored the coasters he was provided with. The mug that sat on the table was white in colour, a black question mark on the front of it as if to suggest Mr Ngyma was a questioning man. The almost colourless steam rose from the cup into the air before dispersing elsewhere. I caught a waft of the aroma that reminded me of home and my father. My father had some strange philosophy that all could be fixed with a good cuppa and digestive biscuit. How I would give anything to be with him right now.

I remembered home so fondly that I couldn't tell if it was a nostalgic memory through rose tinted glasses or the truth about home. I remembered the battered old sofa that sat in the corner of the room. The tiny television you had to squint to see. The badly painted walls, blemished by globs and spots. The mirror that was hung up lopsided but was never more in fear of ruining what me, Zoë and dad spent so long trying to make home. The house was too big, too old but too precious ever to sell. Dad still had the first ever picture I drew stuck to the fridge. The carpet was moulting and the stair's nearly bald. It was the crummiest house you could image, dirt got everywhere. It was nearly impossible to clean or find anything. The imperfections made it perfect. The Nova Academy was clean and pristine, it was beautifully decorated and classy beyond anything else. It lacked character. It was just another big house with nothing to show. It was just cold.

Mr Ngyma took a seat in front of me, in his hands a bag of cotton wool balls. On his desk there was a glass bottle filled with TCP, I knew it in almost an instant, it was the smell of my childhood. From scrapes, bumps and bruises TCP dealt with them all. Mr Ngyma unscrewed the white cap on the brown bottle, my senses were attacked by the overbearing smell of medicine. He gently poured some of the liquid onto the ball of cotton wool.

"This may sting a little," he cautioned.

He leant across the desk carefully pressing the cool ball of cotton to my cheek. I flinched slightly at the cold sensation on my face. There was once a tingling sensation on my cheek from the cuts but now there was nothing but a cold soothing numbness. He took back the cotton wool ball back, tossing it in the bin he kept next to his desk.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came. I exhaled deeply, shrugging my shoulders. I liked Mr Ngyma but I really didn't want to have to explain the whole thing to him. Frankly I didn't want to relive it at all. I looked down, my eyes not daring to meet his soft brown questioning ones.

"Please Liberty, I only wish to help you," he spoke softly.

I looked up at him, his eyes locking onto mine. As far as I could tell he was being truthful. He smiled sadly at me when I made no attempt to respond to his kind gesture. He let out a long sigh, before rising from his desk. He began to take some of the pages from his desk, either folding them in half, throwing them away or moving to the back of the room to put them in the filing cabinets.

"I did this," I replied after sometime.

He turned to me slowly, his expression mortified. He walked towards me, kneeling in front of me attentively. He placed his hands over mine, holding onto my gaze refusing to let me out of what I just walked myself into.

"Liberty I know it seems hard to understand but hurting yourself will not stop the pain. Talking to someone will. When I was your age I went down the same path, hurting myself seemed like the only relief from the numb agony I had fallen into. This is a dark path and bottomless pit you will keep falling into unless you let me help you. I got help too, you deserve just the same," he told me, still staring at me with the most concern I had ever seen on a teacher's face.

I let out a little chuckle, smiling at him releasing my hands from his grasp. _He thought I was harming myself didn't he?_ I was genuinely moved by how worried he was by my wellbeing. He was like the over protective brother I never had.

"Sir, don't worry I'm not cutting," I assured him.

A wash of relief flooded his face like a tsunami. He let go of a sigh I didn't know he was holding. He knelt back on his heels, now puzzled by how I managed to hurt myself if I was not cutting myself. Even if I was I don't think I'd pick the face, I would want to be more subtle.

"Well, you see the thing is, I overloaded the lights with electricity and the glass shattered hurting me in the process," I tried to explain.

He looked at me baffled, giving me the look which said _I have no idea what you are saying. Is your mental wellbeing alright Liberty?_ I bet you're wondering how I got all of this just from one single expression, well I had a lot of experience in this field. People always said more on their face then they could ever in their words.

"How exactly did you manage to do that?" he inquired.

Yay, tragic backstory time! I really hated to have to relive all the things that happened to me in the past. This wasn't the X Factor I'm not living on a sob story. I'm here for success not pity and pain.

"When I was younger I had a tendency to give of electrical pulses, I would give anyone and everyone electric shocks. I was constantly static and I could get an electric shock whenever, wherever. When I got older when I came into contact with any electrical it would either recharge or explode completely as I would break the fuse. My dad was really concerned so he took me to the doctors for a blood test and they found my blood was like electrical fluid with a pulse running through it giving me my set of skills so to speak. This doctor told me I was special but there would be people who would fear me because I was different. Sure enough we got a call from SHIELD. They said they wished to add me to the index and wanted to remove me to a safer location. They also wished to enrol me into something called the Avengers initiative. My father was appalled and called on my mother to take me to a safer place. So that's how I ended up here. When my electric blood combined with the Xandrian atmosphere my electrical manipulation became complete, it seems this is where I belong," I explained.

I looked up to see Mr Ngyma smiling as if he understood the exact same situation I was in. He let out a little sigh of relief, I think he was just happy to see I was not cutting. I had a feeling he was going to ask if there was any way he could help me. Even if I said no, he would persist on helping and assisting me any way. One of the disadvantages of being a teacher's pet. He was fitting into the role of over protective older brother.

"Is your sister powered in anyway?" he questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders, slumping back into the soft brown leather of the chair. _God I could just fall asleep now._ I nestled my head into the comfortable leather, letting out a little yawn stretching my arms above my head. _This has got to be the longest week of all. And the most exhausting._

"No idea, she could always read people well though," I pondered.

He nodded, probably no doubt creating some fictional story about my sister being a telepath or something like that. If she's anything she has the seductive magnetism power, she had boys fawning after almost every day. The amount of Valentine's Day cards she gets is amazing. I only get ones from my dad. I was constantly in the shadow of her beauty. She was flirty, gorgeous and confident. I was nerdy, dorky and shy. I could never pull a guy even if I wanted to, not that I do. _Honest!_

"I can help you learn to control these powers you have been graced with," he smiled.

"I don't want to control them I want to get rid of them!" I cried out.

My eyes were covered with the mist of tears. I just wanted to be a normal teenager. I wanted to be free of this curse. I wanted to just go to the movies without fear of short circuiting the screen making sure no one else could watch the movie. This meant I never did get to watch the second How to Train Your Dragon. I just read the synopsis on Wikipedia. That was literally my life, never having the same normal experiences as every other teenage girl. There was also the possibility if I were to ever kiss a person they would be electrocuted. And die.

"Liberty, you are so special. I do not understand why you are the only person who cannot see this," he spoke with the kindness I had only ever received from my father.

He passed me a tissue from the box he kept on the table. I dabbed my eyes with the soft paper. My mascara was running I bet. I probably looked like a freak.

"The only reason I'm here is because of who my mum is, I don't deserve my place here," I sniffed.

Mr Ngyma let out a little sigh, looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Don't believe that, you are a talented, strong independent young woman you would be here whether your mother was Nova Corp or not. And that I swear upon," he reassured me.

I rose from my seat as did he. He passed me another tissue which I stuffed into my pocket. Before he could react I gave him an impromptu hug, my arms wrapped around his thin waist. He was tense but after a short moment he relaxed hugging me back.

"Thank you sir," I mumbled before letting go of him.

* * *

I walked out of small office, pushing the wooden door open. I carried my books in my arms. I had changed out of my Physical education uniform and back into my school uniform. It was much more comfortable and more flattering. Yellow was not my colour, it washed me out. I was to white for yellow. Without looking I bumped into a young boy.

"Sorry!" we said in unison.

I looked up to see this young boy in front of me. He had one red eye and the other was a light blue. I assumed he had Heterochromia. This meant a person would have different coloured eyes. I found it rather beautiful and fascinating. He has red hair that is combed back and spikes backwards and downwards. He has thin spiky beard that goes around his cheekbone and chin. He has piercing in both ears, one under his lip. He had a strange attire; he wears a black leather jacket with studded shoulders and tons of frayed edges. Underneath his jacket is a shirt that has the WWE CM Punk "In Punk We Trust" logo on it. I knew this guy, he was some wrestler my dad would fan boy over. He promised me and Zoë one day he'd take us to the USA so we could watch a live wrestling match. Zoë just wanted to go shopping in New York City. He wears a blue and black studded belt over jeans that are ripped and frayed at the knees and shins, and wears trainers that have spiky edges on the back. Also he wears a fingerless glove with has a skull on the top of the hand, metal studs on the knuckles, and a chain that connects from the pointer to the thumb on his left hand, his right hand he has several gold rings, wears a tight necklace that has a wolf on it. Was he an emo or a Goth because this guy looked crazy. I trust me I've seen crazy.

"Urm hey, can you tell me where I'm supposed to be," he asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck, confused by who he was and what he meant. He looked about my age so he couldn't be a teacher so I assumed that he must be a new student. A late a student, one that didn't arrive of the date of arrival.

"Who are you exactly?" I asked.

He shot me a cheeky grin.

"Brock Pearson. I need to meet with Denerian Dey, could you take me to him. You are a student right?" he explained.

I nodded in response. I walked down the corridors illuminated by the three suns of midday. This point of the day had quickly become my favourite. Not only was it warm and bright it was dawning upon lunch time. My stomach was rumbling like crazy. Not that you could hear it. But if you could you may mistake it for a blue whale with indigestion. I'm being completely serious.

We came to a large yellow door with a small glass window on the front of the door. I knocked gently on the yellow painted wood.

"Come in," Dey called out.

I pushed open the door, with Brock following me inside. I presented Denerian Dey with Brock, hoping he would have some idea who this kid was. Dey stood at the edge of the room, looking out the window gazing upon the sight of Xandar at noon. At first he didn't know we were in the room. He turned around to look at us. He smiled when looking on me, but when his eye line met Brock's he frowned.

"Brock Pearson, you are two days late," Dey said.

Brock took a step forward ready to explain why he was late. Or punch Denerian Dey, he looked like a rough and ready boy, one that would do something like punching his mentor. I hope to hell he doesn't punch me.

"Look, bro, do you know how hard it is to get a Nova Corp ship to land in back yard of homeless shelter without the American government trying to arrest you! Dude, never make me go through that again," he moaned.

My heart suddenly, without warning went out to him. He was a young boy in homeless shelter. I suspected if he was in a homeless shelter either he had no parents or they had abandoned him. I wish I could just put a blanket of protection over the people I cared about, keep them safe from pain. But I couldn't. we were all susceptible to pain.

"Maybe it would have been easier just to teleport you," Dey thought.

"Y'think?" Brock said.

I let out a little chuckle, but from the stone hard glare I got from Denerian Dey I knew I had to stop. If Dey was annoyed, you didn't carry on doing whatever it was you did. Whether it was talking, laughing or singing.

"Liberty, can you take Brock to the lunch hall please," Dey requested.

* * *

I nodded silently, pushing open the door letting Brock follow me. I walked briskly down the hall, with Brock hot on my heels. We were met by the familiar sight of the rude, mustard yellow haired Nova corp. This time around I made no attempt to smile at this woman, frankly I could no longer be bothered with people that were rude and annoying. She punched the code in with the fat, sausage like fingers. The doors flung open in unison, allowing us to walk into the hall to collect some lunch. I saw Reagan across the room and I waved at her, she gave me a nervous grin in response. Sat next to her was Akira, reading through one of the textbooks. On the other side of the table was Terra and next to her was that boy Jamie. Falzon also sat there.

I walked over to the lunch counter, passing over the circular lunch token, coloured in black. There were several different foods in front of me. One which caught my eye was the fish and chips, with peas and a singular tub of vanilla ice cream for pudding. I took this plate of food, placing it on my tray, along with the tub of ice cream. I took a cartoon of orange juice and some cutlery, and a napkin just in case. You never know what could happen. I walked over to the table with all my friends. Brock went in the opposite direction going to sit with Adriano, ZaRoon and Ceceus. I took a seat next to Akira, digging into my lunch. The succulent fish melted in my mouth. The chips were covered in vinegar and salt and tasted like memories of fish and chip Fridays with my dad and sister. How I wish I could go back to those simpler days.

"Who's the new kid?" Jamie asked.

Jamie looked at Terra when he was talking, he rarely ever looked at me or the rest of us when talking. He has the biggest crush on Terra. She was sweet, hyper and beautiful, I could understand why he liked her so. They both came from Hebrar, one of the most isolated planets in the universe, there being little flora or fauna there. They both came to Nova Academy, Jamie making a promise to Terra's parents never to leave her side, so he never ever did. They were inseparable and they were like two peas in a pod. Always on the same wave length, they were meant for each other.

"That's Brock," I replied.

He nodded, silently, going back to staring at Terra. She was strumming on a guitar gently, playing a tune. I'm pretty sure it was that's Alright with Me by Olly Murs. It was happy tune that conveyed their relationship well, Terra was crazy and hard to understand and Jamie was doing his best to link himself with her and show her how much he loved and cared for her. It was like watching a romantic comedy in real life.

Reagan was looking at Sam, who sat next to Xander Knight on a table in front of us. I had come to find out that Reagan had a massive crush on Sam. She told me how his eyes shimmered in the moonlight and how his cheeky grin sent her childlike heart crazy in a wild frenzy. She wanted me to set her up on a date with Sam. Frankly I had no idea how you would set someone up on a date, I had never been on one myself. She also told me she shipped me and Cal. She had come up with a ship name for us Libercal. She plastered this all over her diary, along with Ram which was Reagan and Sam. She even started writing a fanfiction about us together, I just hoped to hell it wasn't a smut fiction. Now that would be embarrassing.

Akira on the other hand no interest in dating. She was here for success and a way out of the awful home life she had, she just wanted to become a great warrior and protect those unable to protect themselves. She wanted nothing to do with romance, she said love was for children. She told me, from what she had seen in her life time she was no longer a child. I didn't have the heart or the stomach to ask what she had seen so she didn't tell me. I didn't want to be burdened with other people's pain. It would just fill me with regret.

"You talk of things you know nothing of!" Brock screamed.

ZaRoon stood in front of Brock, his arms crossed across his broad chest. He let out a little breathy chuckle escape from his lips. Adriano had his strong arms wrapped around Brock's waist, pulling Brock away from tearing out ZaRoon's eyes and possibly his sockets as well. Brock was a hot head, you could tell that just by looking at him. Adriano was the silver guy I sat next to in Mr Ngyma's classes. He was a very relaxed and peaceful guys. He was probably the only chilled out guy in the school.

"Let us not fight, this is not the right place," Adriano spoke calmly, his Italian accent clear now.

He released his iron grip on Brock, letting him breathe a deep breath, allowing him to regain his composure. ZaRoon just walked out of the room, his hand on his hip, tossing his hair to the side walking away like a model on the cat walk.

"Jerk," Brock hissed.

Reagan nodded quietly in response, even if no one said anything they were all thinking the same. He was an annoying piece crap, who made everyone in the whole school annoyed or upset. I couldn't deal with him right now and I didn't want to.

* * *

We walked back to our chambers, Jamie typing in the code into the key pad. The large doors flung open and we all walked in at our own pace, mine a rather brisk one. I flopped down on my bed letting out a deep sigh, exhaling. I opened my phone up seeing I had several messages from Reagan.

**Reagan: Hey!**

**Me: Yo**

**Reagan: Cal has been staring at you all day long. I even saw him scribbling your name in the back of his maths book. One of the many benefits of no one noticing me, I can spy on anyone whenever I want :)**

**Me: No way, shut up**

**Reagan: It's the honest truth, I swear on Sam's adorable smile.**

Wow, she must be telling me the truth then.

**Me: Why would he like me anyway?**

**Reagan: I don't know because you are beautiful, talented and badass. Just to name a few reasons.**

**Me: You're making me blush**

**Reagan: I try**

After a few moments of silence I received another message from Reagan. To be honest Reagan and Zoë were the only people I spoke to through messaging. Reagan was quite shy with people that weren't her friends so she preferred to message me instead of speaking out loud. She said it was easier that way. I just liked messaging her.

**Reagan: Do you think Sam likes me?**

**Me: I'm sure he does.**

**Reagan: What if he doesn't?**

**Me: You are a strong, independent, young woman who don't need no man… Excuse the bad grammar**

**Reagan: You aren't very street.**

**Me: Yeah I'm too nerdy to be urban**

**Reagan: Samez!**

**Libby Williams is signing out.**

**Reagan "Ginger Twig" is signing out.**

I looked up to see Cal standing before me. God I swear he was my knight in shining armour. His silvery watery eyes locked onto mine making me blush like a school girl on a sugar high. Which I have been several times. His short platinum blonde hair shimmered in the sunlight. He wore a white tank top, showing off his muscular arms. He was handsome, there fine I said it! Are you happy now?

"Hey Libby, I was wondering are you busy later this evening?" he asked me.

I looked up at him, grinning like a goofball. I wanted to come up with an excuse and tell him I am. I didn't want to end up falling in love with him. I was too foolish and he was way out of my league. Like I could get guy like him.

"No, why?" I replied.

He took a seat next to me, at the edge of my bed. He looked at me, with his soft eyes.

"Do you wanna go out and explore Xandar or maybe get something to eat. If not it's cool… God I'm not good at this," he trailed off at the end.

I giggled slightly, I guess we were both as awkward as each other. Maybe neither of us were up to this dating crud.

"Okay, see you later then," I smiled.

He waved nervously at me before walking off, his hands in his pockets his head down. The second he sat down on his bed we was greeted by a noogie from Sam.

I heard the squeal coming from Reagan, Terra and Akira. Reagan and Akira ran over and Terra climbed down the bunk bed ladder. Reagan threw her arms around me excitedly, Terra jumped up and down and Akira gave me the thumbs up.

"You just got yourself a date!" Terra grinned.

"OMG!" Reagan laughed.

I was bombarded by the girls, giggling and chattering. It didn't make much sense to me, we were just going out to get some food. It wasn't like we were getting married. Chill guys.

"What are you going to wear?" Reagan asked.

I shrugged, pointing to what I was wearing right now. It wasn't that much of a big deal.

"Noooooooooooooo," Terra moaned.

The pushed me in front of a mirror, sitting me down I a wooden chair. They told me they would take care of everything and I would look so beautiful Cal might just come and purpose right here right now. Terra covered my eyes with a scarf couldn't take any sneaky peaks at their handy work.

I felt them covering my face in foundation and applying a thick coat of lipstick to my lips. I felt someone with small hands doing my hair, I guessed it was Reagan as she had the smallest but fastest hands in the group of friends. Someone had taken my hand and had started painting my nails. I also felt someone unzipping my jacket and undoing my shirt. I also felt a soft fabric being slipped around my body, I guessed this was the clothes part to all of this. My shoes were taken off my feet and replaced by what felt like high heels. They were cold on my bare feet and made me twice as tall, which was something I didn't need. I felt the scarf being taken from my face and my eyes flickered open.

I stood up, allowing my eyes to get a full view of my reflection. My face was glowing, my cheekbones were highlight but rogue blusher and the foundation covered all of my blemishes. My eyes were covered with a min green eye shadow, by eyelashes were lengthen with mascara and I had green eye liner making my eyes even bigger. My lips were coated with a pink glossy lipstick and in my ears there was a pair of sparkly dangling earrings. My eyes next found what I was wearing. I was wearing a mint green lacy dress, coming to my knees and long sleeves in a deeper shade of green coming to my elbow. Around my neck was a golden dream catcher necklace. On my feet were a pair of nude coloured high heels. I looked like I had just walked of a red carpet or a Hollywood blockbuster. My hair styled beautifully. My raven black hair has double braid circlet around the top of my head, the rest of my hair falls loose. In my hair there were shimmering snowflakes, courtesy of Akira.

"Guys!" I squealed.

We all came together in a massive group hug. Terra passed me clutch bag, covered in sequins. I waved the girls a hearty goodbye before walking out of the building. I took the tube lift down to the ground floor and walked out of the glass door to be met by the sight of Cal.

He wore a white fitted shirt, the first two buttons undone revealing his abs. On his legs there were a pair of dark blue jeans and black trainers. He saw me and his face lit up with a grin. He put his hand out for me to take which I did gladly.

"You look gorgeous," he noted.

I blushed a beetroot colour, feeling the burning of my cheeks, and the sweating of my palms. I had never done anything like this before so I had no idea what I should be doing. In his other hand there was a Hessen bag, with a red ribbon wrapped around it, I guessed this was a picnic. We walked up a small hill and took a seat on the grass. The sun was setting silently in the sky, leaving a haze of orange and pink on the horizon.

Cal passed me a sandwich, my favourite BLT. Bacon, lettuce and tomatoes. It was in a seeded bread and had a little mayonnaise. I took a large bite of the sandwich loving the taste of the ripe tomatoes and the crunching of the lettuce and the crisp of the bacon. I felt a dab of the mayonnaise fall onto my face, staining my perfect makeup. _Damn it._

Cal lent across, dabbing the mayonnaise off my face with the napkin he held in his hand. I grinned at him and he blushed. The glowing lines across his cheekbones changed from a deep red to a bright pink like the colour of his flushed cheeks. I looked up to see the night sky, beautifully highlighted by the light of the three moons. The beautiful moon, stars, clouds the light perfectly shrouding around the cloud, the fluffy abundance that made the sky look like a painted picture. I felt Cal's hand reach out my mine, lacing his fingers through mine. I smiled softly to myself happily. I lay my head on his shoulder, letting out a deep sigh.

If I could be stuck in a moment forever, I'd want it to be this one.

* * *

**Hey guys! I have returned, I've done one of my many exams and I think I did really well! Lets all hope hey?**

**This is chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing. Hopefully I should be able to update within two weeks.**

**I will now reply to all the great reviews I got!**

**Dear: Nova'sGirl, I'm glad you liked this story and thanks for the character info on Reagan. Another Apocalypse, Akira was awesome to write with, she is so cool! I'm glad it's lovely and I love The Vamps soooo much XD Sapphire Roz, You must fear Liberty and bow before your new queen! I'm glad I wrote Terra and Jamie right, they are my OTP! Ajax will hopefully come along in the next chapter. Rachael torie b, thank you for this lovely long review! I makes me so happy to have such great feedback from people like you! MrAwesomeMattyDA, In depth is what I live for! I hope Brock was everything you imagined him to be. I will be diving into each character soon!**

**Thank you for reading, please follow, fave, review or all three! I need reviews to fuel my work. That and cookies!**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo **


	5. Chapter Four

Don't know much about history Don't know much biology Don't know much about a science book

* * *

Chapter Four

The shimmering light of the morning suns broke through the cheap linen curtains which hung loosely around the window frame. The sky was a baby blue, covered with an abundance of fluffy clouds that somewhat resembled candy floss. This was the picture perfect morning as imagined by me but in reality it was far from this.

The sky was a dark grey, verging on a black sky. The horizon was dark, dismal and dreary. The fluffy clouds were darkened and plump full of rain, around the edges of the clouds was a dark line, which in any moment would cave in and allow us to be drenched in a ton of rain. The suns were hidden by the clouds, blocking out the hopeful ray of sunshine, brightness and light. The pattering of rain stained my face and made it look like I was crying. Which I was not.

We stood out in the court yard of the Academy, freezing our butts off, being drenched through the crappy yellow tracksuits. The fabric was itchy against my skin and held none of my body warmth, it refused to keep me from the cold and rain. Today was the annual celebration of former graduates. Each year the former graduates would return and host individual training sessions for the year currently in school. Today, of all days they had returned. Our first activity of the day was cross country running. My worst sport. Why couldn't it just be table tennis? I was bloomin' great at table tennis.

Our trainer who stood in front of us was I'Thari Yen'chi, a Chitauri. He insisted we all called him Ari. Ari is more wiry and thin than other bulkier Chitauri, however he generally resembles his reptilian kin. As opposed to most Chitauri, Ari has greyer flesh and scales than most Chitauri. Ari has bright Amber eyes. Although thin, Ari is very athletically built. Unlike other genetically altered cyborg Chitauri, Ari hasn't received cyborg legs like other warriors of his species. Instead he has his natural reptilian legs. He was striking and almost fear worthy standing in front of us right now. I had only ever seen Chitauri attacking Earth under the influence of Loki. I wondered if he was here of his own free will or if Loki had plans to conquer Xandar as well as Earth.

Terra?

Midgard?

You know what I mean.

"I want you all to do twenty laps of the court, in under an hour," he instructed.

_Twenty laps, kill me now._

"Now please ladies," he egged us on.

Why did being a women have to be used as an insult, I was a proud women and a strong feminist. I would be having words with him afterwards, if I don't cough up my lungs.

I ran for what seemed like longer than it should have to go round the large track in the sports court we were provided with. A distinct old dead tree came up on the path that meant that I should be able to go onto the next lap soon. Forcing my legs to push harder I kept my sprint, anticipating the relief of lying on the sofa after this, probably eating a chocolate bar. I rounded the bend in the path and came to an abrupt halt. My breathing hitched in my throat making my already screaming lungs just about burst.

Adriano ran past me with complete and utter ease, his silver skin shimmering in the sunlight of the early morning. The cracks of light were now breaking through the clouds that dominated the skyline. I was trickling with sweat and my back ached like I was an elderly woman walking for the first time in twenty years. Adriano was running like it was second nature to him.

"You weren't lying about that super stamina were you," I commented.

He let a little chuckle escape his thin silver lips. He carried on running while I leant my fragile frame against the cold, barred fence.

"No, I was not," he replied.

I finally moved myself from the comfort of the metal fence, I began to jog slowly around the court making no effort to run any faster than my body felt like running. We Sam passed me running, he stuck his tongue out arrogantly and this really annoyed me. Without warning I began to start picking up pace, my legs pumping with a new found adrenaline rush. My trainers screeched against the tarmac of the court and my arms were pumping giving me that extra volt of speed. My legs were rubbing against each other and I grit my teeth together. I ignored the drops of sweat that fell to the floor and stained my yellow shirt. I was going to catch up with Sam Alexander, I was going to beat him. I had to beat him. I carried on running like there was no tomorrow, like I was a marathon runner. One that had everything to lose. I flipping hate losing.

I came up to Sam, he looked at me with a puzzled expression. So much so he had to do a double take. He was surprised I had it in me to catch up with him. I had been eating the fibre cereal, it had tasted like crap but made me a hell of a lot faster than I was before. When I passed him triumphantly, I gave him a little wink and stuck my tongue out at him.

_Ha, ha loser._

When I finally crossed the finishing line, I felt like throwing up, cheering and just crying out in agony. Instead I flopped to the floor, exhaling deeply lying my head on the cold tarmac. Reagan came down a lied next to me. I sighed out deeply. Her little thin face was doused with sweat and her yellow tracksuit stuck to her skin and she exhaled very deeply. She curled up into a ball, moaning out in pain. I guessed we were both pretty cruddy at running, especially long distance running. I was no Mo Farah.

"I hate fricking running," I breathed.

"Mm hm," she replied.

* * *

Our next class was weapon using. I had never been near a weapon before, except that canon on the HMS Belfast. But that was inactive. I was stupidly excited. Back home I wasn't even allowed to cut my own birthday cake, my father worried I would cut myself or someone else. I guess he was doing what he thought was best for us, this did mean I lacked basic culinary skills, like buttering toast or cutting a sandwich in half. We came to the large hall we normally used for physical education. I didn't really see anything that was physical necessary for my education, not that I had a say in what I learnt.

We came to the room, the vinyl floor squeaked when our muddy and soggy trainers made contact with the newly polished floors. The mirrors at the back of the room reflected our appearances back to us. I looked gross. My face was flushed a bright red like a tomato, my hair was matted to my head and down my neck was trickles of sweat like a waterfall of tears.

At the front of the room stood our trainer for the session. She was short, really short. I would say not much taller than five foot. She had dark skin and rounded ears. Her hair was short wiry and black. Her figure was lean, with slender shoulders and sharp hips. She looked like she had just walked out of the military.

"Tahrin Caellos. Graduate of the year 2012. If I like you, you may call me Rin. If I don't you will call me Madame Caellos," she spat violently.

Okay, I preferred Ari. She came towards us all, passing us each a gun.

"This is a Quad Blaster, a Quad Blaster is the primary weapon of the Ravangers, the space pirates. The Quad Blaster has two separate triggers and barrels, both of which can be fired at the same time and have a lethal and non-lethal attack function," she explained.

Tahrin them proceeded to set up cardboard targets for us to shoot at with these Quad Blasters. The doubled barrelled gun felt foreign in my hand. It was rather light for gun and resembled that of which Star Lord carried. Therefore, by knowing he had one of these, I loved it.

"Shoot the targets," she drilled.

I gulped slightly, I'd never shot a gun before. I hadn't even gone clay pigeon shooting at school. It was never something I thought I would have to invest my time in doing. I pointed my gun out in front of my body, lining it up with the circle of the humanoid targets. My first shot was lousy and barely singed the cardboard. My shot came from the bottom barrel, a blue blast of light that stunned the cardboard. It was amazing to watch, not so great at shooting the target.

"That was pathetic Williams," she growled at me, from behind.

I shrugged off the urge to punch her in the face, and readied my hand to shoot the target again. This time I was trying a lot harder than before. I had to get better at this. I wanted to proudly tell my mother I could handle a gun with ease, so far no such luck. The top barrel let out a shot of lethal force, the yellow blast. I pulled down on the trigger slowly, shooting it at the target that was placed in front of me. The shot was clearer than last time, blasting of the head of the cardboard dummy I was presented with. I grinned cockily at Tahrin. She didn't seem that impressed though.

"Come on. Do better than that _girl_," she chastised me.

I nodded curtly, raising the gun one last time, ready to blow a hole right through the centre of the thing. I pulled extra hard on the trigger this time, wanting to release the double blast. No other student had managed to figure out the double blast, I wanted to be the first one. I pulled on both of the triggers and I managed to ace the dual shot. Both the yellow blast and the electrical pulse hit the circle right through the middle, creating a massive gaping hole to look at. I passed my gun to Tahrin, grinning at her with a massive sassy smile. I was the best at shooting, my father would be appalled but my sister would be laughing her head off at this feat.

"Huh, didn't think a human would be any good at this shooting thing. You kid, can call me Rin," she said, putting her hand out for me to shake.

I shook her hand tightly, showing my appreciation of her notification. I believed I was the only one who was allowed to call her Rin as of late. That meant I was the best, I loved being the best. Hopefully I could excel at whatever we had to do next. I then saw Newna shooting an even larger hole through her target, she smiled happily at her achievement.

"Nice one New," Rin called out.

Newna rolled her three eyes all at once, I guessed she was not so happy with this brand new nickname.

"I wanna show you something," Rin said.

She pressed down on the button on her ear, which I thought was an earring. Her appearance had shifted almost instantly. Her once attractive face became something that resembled the love child of Shrek and an elf. She now had thick, green, segmented skin, pointed ears. She was a Skrull.

"You're a Skrull?"

* * *

Our next session was in the dining hall, with a man named Ajax Arsen. From what I had heard, Ajax meant powerful eagle and Arsen meant strong. I started to fear whoever this was we were meeting. We all sat in our friendship groups, me with Terra, Akira, Reagan, Jamie and Falzon. Falzon had been busy dealing with a pressing family issue so he missed a couple days of school. He refused to tell me what happened though. I knew sooner or later he would open up to me. We were met by a tall man, with white eyes and white spiky hair. He wore leather black trousers and blood red shirt. On his feet he wore no shoes which was something that confused me slightly, but he was a Mooderan they were a strange species.

"Today I will be dealing with emotions and relationships. I know this is something young people find hard to deal with while fighting to save the lives of others, that's why Dey asked me back," he told us.

_Phew, emotions, nothing too active I had done enough of that today. _

"Please pair up with someone you feel you have a special connect with, whether this be a friendship or something more," he asked us calmly.

Instantly my eyes found Cal's, we both blushed in sync. It was strange how we worked so well together and we had barely been here a month. He walked over towards me, taking a set next to me, smiling. I noticed Reagan was standing at a bit of a lose end, so I got up and pushed her in the way of Sam. They walked into each other and blushed violently. You just set someone up, personal win. Terra and Jamie were together, Akira and Falzon. Everyone else awkwardly fell into couples. The only to left over were Ceceus and ZaRoon. I felt awful for her, but slightly pleased it wasn't me paired with him. Ceceus just rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Okay, now talk about how you feel," Ajax instructed.

At first the room was silent but that was soon broken by Terra, as it normally was.

"Jamie, so are you gay?" Terra asked.

He blushed a violent beetroot shade, I let out a little chuckle. Why on Terra would she assume that?

"Why would you say that?" he mumbled.

"Because you've never been with a girl before, so you must be gay," she commented.

He blushed again, looking at his shoes, I wanted to yell out that he loves you Terra. I didn't though.

"Maybe I've been waiting for her to make the first move," he looked up at her when he said her.

She looked puzzled at first then everything clicked in her mind and she blushed. She looped her hands around his, lacing their fingers together. She leant in slowly, pressing her lips to his gently. At first he was stunned and then his mind returned to him and he began kissing her back with us much force as he could muster. Terra's hands were grasping at Jamie's black hair and Jamie's arms were around her waist. They seemed to only see each other and didn't realise everyone was watching them making out passionately. It was rather awkward actually, if I kissed someone I definitely wouldn't do it in front of everyone.

"Wow, Ajax is really good at this," Cal noted.

I nodded in response. I turned back to Cal, being absorbed in his rugged beauty. I wish my sister could see me now, flirting with the hottest guy at school. She wouldn't believe it, I barely do.

"Why do you like me," I blurted out before I realised what I was saying.

He let out a little chuckle, when I covered my mouth. _Why would you say that you moron. He's gonna think I'm a freak!_

"Well Liberty Genevieve Williams, I have many reasons why I liked you. First of all you are vastly intelligent, I like that in a girl. Secondly you are stupidly goofy but it's adorable. You are as sweet as sugar," he touched my nose affectionately. "And not to mention you are downright beautiful."

I could barely breathe and my heart was racing out my chest. My heart was an aflutter and my mind clogged by his words and his beauty. I couldn't see anything but him.

"Why do you like me," he asked.

I thought for a second, I could probably write a whole essay on why I liked Cal. He was near perfect, I loved everything about him from his appearance to his sweet words.

"Well you are sweet, chill, thoughtful, funny, and amazingly unique and not to bad looking if I do say so," I chuckled.

He smiled, satisfied with my response. He entwined our fingers together, leaning in closer to me. I felt my eyes flutter close and I leaned in as well. But then I remembered what I was doing and everything that could go wrong.

_ Electricity coursed up Cal's body angrily; trapping him in bright citron jail, there was so much pain... so much! His head felt inundated with agonizing soreness, it_ _wanted to explode. It was desperate for it all to end. I watched on in horror, screaming our begging for it to all end. I did this to him, I kissed him. I was killing him. He was going to die, I would have blood on my hands._

_"You did this Liberty," he hissed._

_He shuddered violently, the sparks crawling up his body. His eyes sparkled with the electric current. He screamed out in pain._

_"You did this," he repeated._

_"I'm sorry, please forgive me," I begged._

_As I apologised his eyes closed and I could no longer hear his erratic heartbeat._

My eyes flashes open, filled with the horror of what could happen, I take my hands back from his and bolt out of the door, trying desperately not to cry.

* * *

The last lesson was in Mr Ngyma's classroom, but sadly he was not teaching the lesson. It was a past student. Mr Ngyma walked to the front of the class, pushing his dorky glasses up the rim of his nose.

"This is Gareth Hunsaven, a past student of mine. He is here to teach you the vats benefits of staying on at Nova Academy," Mr Ngyma introduced the man.

Gareth had dark brown skin, short black curly hair and deep brown eyes that reminded me of mud. He wore a large navy hoodie, dark jeans and no shoes. Maybe this was a trend in this part of the galaxy. He was a very tall, well-built and slightly stocky man. His figure resembled that of Falzon, maybe he was Kree as well. I had read back on Terra one Kree managed to disguise himself as a human for a vast amount of time.

"Hello children, I was once in your position, and soon you shall be in mine. Fully fledged Nova Corps, able not only to handle yourself but others. I am here to tell you about the great advantages of studying here at Nova Academy," he began.

Mr Ngyma pressed down on the keyboard, and the word Nova came up, with words alongside of each letter.

"N stands for nobility, you shall start showing fine personal qualities or high moral principles," he said.

The second letter that appeared on the screen was O, I wondered what cheesy word this would stand for. I scribbled this all in my notebook, while doodling pictures of stars in the margin of my book.

"O stands for optimistic. You will face dark times, like the fight against Ronan," at the mention of Ronan Falzon tensed up. "You must be hopeful and confident about the future to survive."

Mr Ngyma smiled at me because I was the only one who was making any notes on what was being said. Most people were falling asleep or chatting to their mates. Sam was leaning back on his chair, chewing gum. He better not stick it under the desk.

"V stands for Victory. You must strive for defeating an enemy or opponent in a battle, game, or other competition. In whatever you do, try to win. Success leads to easier defeats," he explained.

The last letter was A, now I understood why people were ignoring Gareth. He wasn't the most inspiring of speakers or very well animated. I wished he was more vibrant. Or at least held some convict in his empty and pointless words.

"A stands for aim, you must all have the intention of achieving," he told us.

The slide was flicked forwards, to a slide full of pictures of vast galaxies. The first picture was of Xandar, that I knew. Everything else on the slide looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. I had no idea where these places were.

"Being a Nova Corp I have travelled to the vastest corners of this here galaxy. I have travelled to Knowhere, Morag, Xandar and many other exotic places. I also was gifted the chance to visit one of the nine realms, Vanaheim, this is the sister race of the Asgardians. I was also graced with going to Midgard. The mortal inhabited world is most interesting to look upon," he seemed to light up when telling us about his adventures.

One of the pictures I did recognise, it was New York City. There were so many pictures of it. Neon lights flash and city cars rushing by most likely honking horns .It was very busy the fussing and commotion make it, New York! The skyline at sunset is breath taking. The water is gloomy, however, when riding like some people in the picture the ferry here and there, the white trail of water that follows is pretty remarkable. The skyscrapers are immensely tall that just hover over you feeling enclosed, a great feeling. Chinatown smells delicious but the graffiti make it worse. Then again, without all this, you can't really call it New York! The business of the streets, the shopping, make it all worthwhile to spend time there. The mountains farther north, New York is really amazing despite all the horrid things. But all in all, because of that, we can really call it New York. I could almost reach out and grab it.

"Not only that but if you lot are looking for partners, a uniform attracts many, many people," he chuckled.

Mr Ngyma stood up, quite flustered by Gareth's statement. This clearly isn't what Mr Ngyma wants us to use our honour and uniform for. I had a feeling some in the room would though.

"That's not why you have been graced with this honour though is it Gareth," he hissed.

Gareth simply rolled his eyes in response, dismissing us all from the room back to our dorms. I ran out of the room, not even saying goodbye to Mr Ngyma. I had to get away from Cal, I couldn't get close to him. I would hurt him, I will kill him. I couldn't live with that.

* * *

I pushed open the doors, flopping down on the bed, burying my head into the pillow crying silently to myself. Wishing the day away, wishing my powers away, and wishing everything here away. If only I could switch my life for Zoë's. She had it so simple, she could go onto kiss boys, have kids and have relationships without the fear of murdering them. I couldn't hold hands with a boy without that fear. I heard the pattering of footsteps and I looked up to see Reagan, still in her physical education uniform.

"Hey, Cal is looking for you. Guess what Sam gave me his number!" she said.

This only caused the tears to stain my cheeks even more, my eyes were stinging from the tears and my face boiling from the warm tears falling onto my flesh.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

She took a seat next to me at the end of my bed, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Tell Cal, I need to break it off with him," I mumbled.

"What why?" she looked puzzled.

I didn't want to tell her, why would I want to burden someone as young as her with my problems.

"I could kill him, my powers will kill him if I get out of control," I sobbed.

Reagan pulled me close, letting me rest my head on her shoulder as she hugged me tightly, running her fingers through my black hair whispering soothing words in my ears.

* * *

**S'up guys and gals!**

**How are you all doing today? Good I hope and in response to you all asking how I am, I'm great thank you for asking.**

**So with this chapter what I wanted to do was have a chapter in which I include the characters I did not accept and have them as previous graduates. This way not only did I get to train my recruits, include awesome but neglected characters I got to get the story moving along a bit. I thought this was the best way to do it. Have a big old training session. What more could you want? I'm thinking of having the Guardians in a very close coming chapter, how would y'all feel about that?**

**Dear: scrawlx1012, I'm glad you loved the chapter, I wish I could write in third person, I just flipping can't! Sapphire Roz, Libby appreciates the royal treatment my friend. You gotta ship me some Jerra. ** **Nova'sGirl, I'M GLAD YOU LOVED IT! Your energy made me write in caps locks. Who doesn't ship it? Do you ship Jerra? That's Jamie and Terra. I love me some Ed Nygma, he is bae. motordog, Yes the gang are slowly forming bonds and finding their pace in the world. Maybe if we beg marvel this could become a movie, anyone got Stan Lee's number? MrAwesomeMattyDA, Brock was fun to write! I wonder if he will settle down or will I keep him for fighting ZaRoon? I don't think I would be overly please either, if I had those powers I couldn't write this story! Another Apocalypse, I love Liberty and Cal so much, along with Reagan and Sam and Terra and Jamie. Hey it's cool we all lead busy lives, that fact you even read this means the world to me xx. Starblazer1000, I'm glad you love what I do, Libby is my fave too! Slayterz, I'm you think so, yep Brock is a name.**

**Rachael torie b, Literary brilliance? I hardly doubt that my friend. I really connect with Mr Nygma that's just how I expect his office to be, I could see it so clearly in my head. Yeah, I felt like the story needed some good old fashioned deepness, so I wrote that. Mr Nygma is very sweet and very caring, I think we all need a Mr Nygma in our lives. Mr Nygma had had a weird life, which will be explored later and so he knows what she is going through. That was an amazing assessment of Libby. Libby loves you too ;) I considered giving Libby Heterochromia but when I got Brock I knew I didn't need to. I think everyone is secretly hiding something, only I know what Brock is hiding though mwhahaha. I've been planning these relationships for a while so it was nice to see them on paper or on word. LiberCal was actually a product of Nova'sgirl mind, so thank her for that one. I feel the same, Reagan just wants to shine like a star. #LIBERCALYASS I think everyone is shy around their crush even super chill Cal. Libby is too in love with Cal to see the faults along the line. Thank you, we can only hope.**

**I meant to update earlier, honest, but I have absorbed writing a new story called Riddles of Passion. It's a Gotham fic with Ed Nygma in it! Please tell me if you think I should post it or not.**

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

**Thanks xoxo**


End file.
